Episode 6 (FA)
'The End of Mōryōmaru '''is the sixth episode of ''InuYasha: The Final Act. Synopsis # Having spent all his time strengthening Mōryōmaru to make him into the perfect armor, the Infant faces off with Naraku to kill him and take the Shikon Jewel for himself. Summary Villagers are seen bringing a monk to a tree outside their village, which has a seal around it; they explain it was once a demon tree named Yōmeiju that ate humans and demons alike, but was sealed long ago by a powerful priestess (possibly Kikyō). However, new buds have begun appearing on the demon's branches, an ill omen. The monk quells the villagers' fear by saying he will repair the seal. However, the moment he's within close proximity of the tree, it comes to life capturing him in roots and spraying a purple goo on him. The monk screams as the liquid dissolves him. Revealed to have been a flashback, Inuyasha's group has just been informed of this by the villagers, who have been too afraid of going near Yōmeiju out of fear of being eaten. Arriving a safe distance from Yōmieju, everyone wonders how it can be coming back to life; Miroku notes the original seal has not been undone. Kagome sees a Shikon Jewel shard in it, thus explaining the impossibility. Noting that Naraku has been generous with handing out shards l ately, Inuyasha draws Tessaiga and sends out a Wind Scar blast. However, the blast is repelled by a barrier, but not from Yōmeiju - it's Naraku. Yōmeiju comes to life, saying that it hasn't had demon in a long time; it's vines are surprisingly able to pierce Naraku's barrier. Naraku taunts Inuyasha, saying it's the perfect time to strike him; however, since his heart isn't in his body, it would be a wasted effort. Naraku and Yōmeiju fly upwards. Shippō thinks Yōmeiju is flying, but Miroku corrects him, explaining Naraku is taking Yōmeiju with him. Yōmeiju tries to eat Naraku, but this makes it easier for Naraku to absorb. Surprisingly, Naraku then flees without a fight. Miroku is then left confused; what was the purpose of Naraku eating Yōmeiju? Meanwhile, Kōga is trying to track down Mōryōmaru but instead runs into Kikyō and Kohaku. He hides, but Kikyō senses his shards. At that moment, Mōryōmaru bursts out of the cliff, causing Kikyō to fall over the edge. Despite three shards that could increase his power being near, Mōryōmaru doesn't bother with them, and continues flying away. Kōga rushes down to Kikyō, believing he was too late to save her. However, as she's not truly alive, Kikyō survived; she picks herself up and greets Kōga. She explains it's best for Kōga to give up his shards, making Kōga believe that Kikyō is crazy. Kikyō explains that she absorbed Midoriko's soul to destroy Naraku with the completed Shikon Jewel; the reason Kōga's legs have been freezing up is because Midoriko is attempting to give his shards to Naraku. Kōga, however, refuses to give them up and continues after Mōryōmaru. Kikyō only laments that she was unable to prevent an unnecessary loss. At around the same time, Mōryōmaru and Naraku run into each other, with the end result being a miasma so powerful, it kills all life in their immediate area. Inuyasha's group arrives at a cliff a safe distance away; Shippō notes how terrible the miasma is. Farther away, Kikyō and Kohaku notice the massive demonic presence in the direction Mōryōmaru flew off in, noting that means that he isn't alone. Back to the source, Naraku inquires if Mōryōmaru has come for his shards, a rather bold move. Mōryōmaru says that Naraku only has him beat with the amount of shards he has, firing adamant spears that shatter Naraku's barrier and reduce him to pieces of flesh. Naraku says it's useless as his heart exists in Mōryōmaru; Mōryōmaru retorts he cannot be killed for the same reason. Naraku reveals he purposely expelled his heart in the from of an infant, knowing it would eventually betray him. Also foreseen, the Infant created a fortress to hide in, Mōryōmaru; Naraku congratulates the Infant on fattening up his fortress, something he is looking forward to eating. Mōryōmaru pointedly replies that Naraku cannot talk his way into absorbing himself and the Infant. Naraku gathers his scattered flesh together, taking a scorpion-like form; he tries breaking into into Mōryōmaru; however, his attempts only damage his own body. Mōryōmaru once more reduces him to shreds, sarcastically asking if Naraku has no better a plan for besieging the Infant's "fortress". However, the Infant silences Mōryōmaru, instructing him to give Naraku his last rites. On this command, Mōryōmaru fires diamonds at Naraku until he's unrecognizable scraps of flesh. Naraku smothers Mōryōmaru, who pierces through him with his own tentacles. Holding Naraku's surprised head behind himself, Mōryōmaru swallows his foe into his own body. He laughs in triumph that he's finally won against his creator. Kikyō and Kagome watch as Mōryōmaru's shards join with Naraku's Shikon Jewel; it now only needs three more shards to be complete. Kagome immediately realizes that both Kōga and Kohaku are near by, right as Mōryōmaru fires adamant spears into a forested area. After the smoke subsides, Kōga emerges from it, admitting that he's surprised Mōryōmaru was actually able to defeat Naraku. Inuyasha rushes over to help, explaining that they have to get Mōryōmaru to ground-level to take away his aerial advantage against them. At the same time, Kagome and Sango meet with Kikyō, who reiterates Naraku cannot be beaten with a sword, even though he has been eaten by Mōryōmaru. However, Kagome begs her to wait and let Inuyasha take care of things for her instead. As the battle continues, Inuyasha and Kōga tag-team Mōryōmaru; Inuyasha keeps Kōga out of Mōryōmaru's reach every time Midoriko interferes with his shards. Inuyasha decides to use the dragon-scaled Tessaiga on Mōryōmaru, but discovers he can't see any demon vortexes; the Fuyōheki is masking Mōryōmaru's demonic energy. Both Inuyasha and Koga then attempt to break the Meioju's armored shell, but don't have any luck. Mōryōmaru manages to capture both of them with his tentacles, and starts trying to absorb Kōga for his shards. Inuyasha orders Kōga use the Goraishi on him, and Kōga obliges. Miroku realizes that alone, neither weapon would work, but now that Tessaiga has been strengthened by the Goraishi's demonic energy, it stands a better chance at piercing the armored shell. Mōryōmaru taunts them for a pathetic attempt, until Inuyasha points out that the part of him absorbing Kōga isn't armored and leads straight to his heart. Shocked by this news, the Infant realizes the high possibly that he's in danger of being killed now. To save himself from Inuyasha's attack, the Infant releases a miasma, which forces Inuyasha to back away from Mōryōmaru and knocks out Kōga. To ensure he can absorb Kōga and his shards safely, Mōryōmaru flies away with his prize. Kagome arrives on Kirara, picking Inuyasha up; they head off after Mōryōmaru to rescue Kōga. Looking at their foe, Kagome sees something confusing; Mōryōmaru hasn't absorbed the Shikon Jewel yet. What possible reason could he have for not doing so? As he continues fleeing with his prize, the Infant is left furious by the result of his battle. After absorbing both Naraku and the Shikon Jewel, Mōryōmaru should be completely invincible. This leaves him wondering why the jewel's magic hasn't strengthened his armor. Much to his surprise, the Infant hears Naraku's voice saying that it should be obvious; Naraku's face appears before him. The shocked Infant immediately attempts to kill Naraku by spearing his face with Mōryōmaru's tentacles, but he is unaffected. Naraku proceeds to reveal the answer as to why Mōryōmaru hadn't gotten any stronger, and has in fact, become weaker; it is because the Shikon Jewel was never absorbed by him; Naraku is the one who has the jewel. Naraku calls Mōryōmaru a foolish creature for not noticing that it was being eaten away from the inside. Outside Mōryōmaru, Kōga awakens, only to angered that his legs are still frozen; however, the tentacles have become looser. The Infant watches as Naraku's hand attempt to touch his barrier, only to be repelled. He taunts Naraku, saying that even if Mōryōmaru is eaten, Naraku will never be able to break his barrier. At that moment, however, Naraku sends vines clean through the Infant's barrier, confusing him, because it should be impossible. Naraku explains that the demon Yōmeiju's tendrils could break through any barrier, saying it would be wise for the Infant to accept his fate and return to his body. Defiant, and proclaiming he'd rather die than be reabsorbed, the Infant impales Naraku's face with more spikes. Mōryōmaru's right shoulder opens and the Infant attempts flying out and away from the grasp of Naraku's tendrils. Catching sight of this, Inuyasha launches the Adamant Barrage; however, Naraku gains control of Mōryōmaru and blocks the attack with a wall of adamant. Naraku is shocked that the Infant would abandon Mōryōmaru, knowing full well that the moment he did, he'd die. However, the Infant retorts that Naraku too will die when his heart is killed. Naraku only laughs at how spiteful the child is. Kōga sees the exposed Infant, and prepares to strike with the Goraishi, but Naraku releases miasma again, knocking Kōga unconscious once m ore. Seeing Kirara is getting closer, Naraku says his enemies always have the worst timing, using Mōryōmaru's diamond tendril to throw Kirara to the ground. Inuyasha curses Mōryōmaru, but Naraku's echoing voice says he's wrong; Mōryōmaru no longer exists. A long diamond spike comes out of Mōryōmaru in the shape of a circle as his armor breaks off bit by bit. Mōryōmaru's body stretches back and forth until he explodes, revealing Naraku with the Infant held captive and Kōga trapped in adamant spike, which serves as Naraku's right arm for the moment. Naraku surrounds the Infant with his diamond arm, making Miroku and Shippō guess that he's being to absorb his heart back into his body. Naraku looks up at Kōga, explaining that soon he will dissolve and his Shikon Jewel shards will finally be his. Kōga begs his ancestors to help (remembering they can only defy Midoriko's soul once), but finds they aren't responding to his plea. Kikyō sees Naraku's evil presence is overpowering the wolf demon tribe's attempt to help Kōga. Kagome flies up on Kirara, wanting to help Kōga; she fires an arrow, but it bounces right off of Naraku's arm. However, the spiritual power the arrow had affects Kōga's shards; he can move his legs again. The spirits of the wolf demon tribe are now able to assist Kōga by defying Midoriko's will. Kōga sees the unconscious Infant inside Naraku, and uses the Goraishi on the tentacles piercing its barrier, exposing the Infant. He breaks out of Naraku's arm with the spirits of his tribe paving the way for him. Seeing he's lost his chance to take Kōga's shards for now, Naraku starts fleeing with his recovered heart. However, Miroku opens his Wind Tunnel, declaring he will sever the tires between them; he's not just doing this for himself, but for Sango, who would be devastated by Kikyō sacrificing Kohaku's life to kill Naraku. Unfortunately, the only thing Miroku is successful in sucking in are diamonds and Naraku's miasma. Despite everyone telling him to stop, Miroku holds on, even as the poison starts spreading down his arm. The poisoning becomes so severe, that Miroku begins bleeding from his mouth and eyes. The strain of pulling in so much poison sends out, what appears to be, an electrical discharge. Naraku then realizes that it's not specifically him that Miroku is trying to suck in - it's the Infant he's after! Naraku curses Miroku, declaring that he won't suck his heart in. However, Miroku retorts that his foe should just give up and accept the inevitable. The pull of the Wind Tunnel begins dislodging the Infant from Naraku's grasp, making the child lose grip of the Fuyōheki, which gets sucked in. Without this, Naraku can no longer hide his demonic aura. As the miasma is starting to kill Miroku, Inuyasha rushes over right as his friend coughs blood, forcing him to close the Wind Tunnel. As he flees, Naraku taunts Inuyasha; Miroku had almost sucked in his heart, but they wasted their best chance to kill him out of concern for their comrade, something they'll regret.. A weakened and barely alive Miroku asks Sango to forgive him. Kikyō examines Miroku, seeing that Naraku's miasma has left Miroku with scars leading from his Wind Tunnel all the way to the center of his chest; the wound appears similar to spider legs. If the Wind Tunnel had remained open any longer, Miroku would not be among the living right now. Kikyō says she will attempt to purify Miroku of the miasma he sucked in. However, she also warns that a body like Miroku's, which has sucked in that much miasma, will never be able to be fully restored to how it once was. Notes * The title makes it obvious Mōryōmaru would perish, even when he appears to defeat Naraku. * This episode also marks the "death" of the infant. * It would seem Naraku planned for this to happen, likely to absorb useful demon powers all at once. * The Kazanna sent out what appears to be an electrical discharge, from sucking in Naraku's miasma. * Originally in the manga, when Naraku blew up Mōryōmaru, Kongōsōha spears coated with his miasma impaled, killed and reanimated a local pack of porcupine yōkai, leading to some minor trouble for Inuyasha's group. * Kōga has scars on his body, as if he took physical damage; however, they are not present when he's fighting Mōryōmaru, only while he's being carried away by him. zh:第六集（完结篇） Category:Episodes